7 Things About Spain
by youmovemedoctor
Summary: Song-fic to 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. From Romano's POV. Romano reflects on his feelings for that one certain Tomato Bastard. SpaMano.


**A/N: Howdy! Well, I have time to kill, an OTP I love, and a song that is awesome and catchy, so I figured I'd write this~**

**I no own Hetalia, cos if I did, SpaMano would be MUCH more obvious, not that it isn't already, but~. Also, 7 Things is by Miley Cyrus, whom I'm not really a fan of, but I love this song . T/T**

**Warning: SpainxRomano, The pairing up two (male) countries, an English speaking person attempting Spanish and Italian, and Romano's colorful language**

**Translations at bottom.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

**(Romano POV)**

7 Things

_The 7 things I hate about you_

Ti odio, Ti odio stronzo. Ti odio così tanto, pomodoro bastardo.

_You're vain,_

It's just, sometimes, you are so full of yourself, dammit! Especially in you pirating days. Cazzo, you thought the world was at you feet. Y-You were pretty sadistic, too. You fuckin' bastard, you w-were scary too. That was when I hated working for you.

_Your games, _

Now, more recently, you've liked playing games. You would disappear, and give me the fucking _vaguest _instructions! It was ridiculous, dammit! And you would make me work for my tomatoes, too! M-Monster! Who makes people _work_ for a tomato? Tomatoes should be given freely, for people to realize their sheer awesomeness, d-dammit!

_You're insecure_

Dio Mio, you are so fucked up! One moment, you're all cheery and so fucking happy, you could shit rainbows, then you quiet. Nervous. _Patetico._ It's like you scared. N-Not that I get worried, dammit! C-Cazzo. But sometimes, y-you do look v-very nervous, like one wrong word or move will destroy the world. I-it _does_ kind worry me… B-But! L-Like I'll ever s-say that!

_ You love me, you like her_

Next problem with your stupido, idiota di auto! Y-You always claim you love _me_! You incessantly shout_ Te amo, mi tomate! _or_ Te amo, te amo, Lovi! _or_ Te amo, mi corazon!_ You stupido stronzo! You are supposed to love _me_. Everyone loves little, perfect, fucking Veneziano. Little angel, not even trying, but being perfect, and he's loved by everyone. He attracts all the stares, and I just linger, unnoticed, in the background. But you, _you_, were supposed to be different.

I only ever wanted one thing, truly, honestly. You. Your love. And the moment I think I have that, you always, _always_, bring up my little brother. When we are alone: _how's you hermano menor? Feli is so cute!_ When I can't do something, because I'm worthless: _Lovi, why can't you be more like your brother? You can try, sí?_ I do _try. _Dios, you give him so much more attention.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

But then, sometimes, you say the funniest, sweetest things. I can't help but crack a smile. But only a small one, chigi! Just, the feeling I get inside, it's so warm, I just get so _happy._ I feel light, and content.

It makes me almost forget the times you make me cry.

Almost.

Like the time you wanted to trade me for mi fratellino. I felt so broken. Betrayed. Sad. So I tried to do better. Did you notice? I hope so.

_I don't know which side to buy_

I know, I'm fucking sure which side I want, but I can't help but ask: _Is it worth it? Are you telling the truth?_

_Your friends they're jerks_

Estimado señor de mierda, don't get me started on you friends. "Bad Touch Trio", am I right? Cazzo! Load of shit. They are the loudest, most annoying, pompous, perverted creatures on the planet! Which means they make their countries that way too! Why do you hang out with them anyway? Get better friends!

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

I guess it's called peer pressure? 'Cause you'll act like them. Acting perverted, or overly loud, while trying to sneak in touches like nothing. It's not you. I hate it.

_I wanna be with the one I know_

Deep down, though I won't admit it, I love you. Ti amo. I-It's just embarrassing, d-dammit! Chigi!

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

Though I'll deny it, and I hate it, I hate so very much that–

_You make me love you_

I hate it. Dammit.

_I probably mention the 7 that I like_

Dammit, fine, whatever, here goes.

_The 7 things I like about you_

Only a f-few insignificant things, goddammit!

_Your hair,_

It's so dark and wavy, and looks so damn soft. I want to touch it. I want to pull it, and feel it. It just… pretty. B-But that doesn't mean anything! Ch-Chigii!

_Your eyes,_

The green… green-ness? The green-ness of your eyes are so captivating. I love it. I've learned to tell you mood from you eyes. A-And that's not weird at all! Wh-When they are dark, your tired, or angry, as rare as that is. I love it most when they're happy. Then they are at their lightest. It's a really bright, vibrant green. And yes! I know big words too, bastard!

_Your old Levi's_

Okay, so your style passes. Just barely.

Aw, fuck it. I love you style. It is wonderful. Only something you could pull off. It's perfect, you stronzo.

_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

Tomato bastard, 'the hell did you learn to kiss so damn well? You're only allowed to kiss me! Me. Only me, no one else. Because I'm yours, and you mine. All _mine._

Though most times, I shove you away, you oblivious idiota, I love it. So much. N-Not that I'll ask for it, damn it all!

Dame un beso. I remember what you taught me, though I'll never use it.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

We've already been through this, dammit. And I don't like repeating myself.

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

For you, I can take it. No smile though. I rarely do smiles. And that's only for you. N-Not that I'll o-openly voice something so goddamn _sappy,_ chigi!

_Your hand in mine_

I love it. The warmth. The feeling. But I'll only allow hand-holding in private. I-It's too embarrassing, and I said I don't like repeating m-myself, so listen to me, dammit!

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

Those rare, too rare, nights, when everything is perfect. You say you love me, and for once, I can believe it. I love every moment. The only time I can manage out a stuttered _I love you, Ti amo, Te amo._

_I want to be with the one I know_

Dio Mio, too much repetition! I don't do repetition, get it through you thick skull, dammit!

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_

Though I'll deny it, and I hate it, I hate so very much that–

_You make me love you_

I love it. Dammit.

I love you. So much, Antonio. Ti amo. Te amo. Forever and past the end of time. And I guess I can let repeating that slide, so long as you understand that I love you.

**A/N: There~! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review? Por favor? It'll fuel the SpaMano~! And you get cookies~! ^w^ And I'll respond to everyone I can! Just remember, flames roast delicious marshmallows~**

**Please correct me if my translations are wrong! Grazie!**

**Translations:**

**Spanish–**

**Te amo- I love you**

**Hermano menor- Little brother**

**Sí- Yes**

**Te amo, mi tomate- I love you, my tomato**

**Te amo, mi Lovi- I love you, my Lovi**

**Te amo, mi corazon- I love you, my heart**

**Dame un beso- Kiss me**

**Por favor- Please (A/N)**

**Italian-**

**Ti odio- I hate you**

**Ti odio stronzo- I hate you, asshole**

**Ti odio così tanto, Pomodoro Bastardo- I hate you so much, Tomato Bastard**

**Estimado señor de mierda- Dear fucking lord**

**Cazzo- Fuck**

**Dio Mio- My god**

**Stupido, idiota di auto- stupid, idiot self**

**Stupido strozo- Stupid asshole**

**Stronzo- Asshole**

**Grazie- Thank you (A/N)**


End file.
